(C)ause I Love You
by rahma12desti
Summary: Jungkook tidak peduli perkataan orang yang mengatakan ia gila, pedofilia, dan yang lainnya. Karena ia hanya tahu satu hal. Karena ia mencintai Taehyung./ KOOKV/ BTS fic / RnR please


(C)ause I Love You

.

.

Saat Taehyung lahir ke dunia adalah saat paling membahagiakan juga menyedihkan bagi Jungkook. Ia yang kala itu berusia 5 tahun begitu menginginkan kehadiran seorang adik yang dapat ia sayangi dan lindungi. Namun ia harus kehilangan sang Ibunda tercinta untuk selamanya. Ia marah saat sang Ayah lebih memilih adiknya daripada sang Ibu. Namun begitu obsidian kecil bayi Taehyung terbuka, Jungkook langsung berterima kasih pada sang Ayah karena telah memilih seorang malaikat kecil yang begitu indah.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga akhirnya Taehyung mulai bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Jungkook begitu senang karena kata pertama yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan adalah namanya. Ia juga menjadi orang pertama yang melihat tumbuh kembang Taehyung dari mulai merangkak hingga berjalan.

Jungkook begitu menyayangi Taehyung. Baginya Taehyung adalah segalanya. Namun disaat usianya menginjak remaja, Jungkook akhirnya menyadari perasaannya bukan hanya sebatas saudara namun lebih dari itu. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, adiknya sendiri.

.

.

Jungkook nampak sibuk dengan ponsel juga sarapannya, namun semua kegiatan itu terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Detik selanjutnya munculah Taehyung dengan raut panik sekaligus kesalnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!", pekiknya begitu sampai di samping Jungkook. Sementara itu Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hyung sudah membangunkanmu dua kali, Tae. Kau saja yang tidak bangun-bangun. Sekarang berhenti mengeluh dan makan sarapanmu", Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil menggumam 'Benarkah?' lalu menunjukkan cengiran manisnya begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, aku sarapan di sekolah saja. Bye Hyung", usai mencium pipi Jungkook, remaja itu segera berlari keluar rumah. Ini hari pertamanya di tahun akhir SMU-nya, dan Taehyung tak ingin terlambat. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Hyungnya.

Sementara itu Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tak pernah sarapan di sekolah, Tae. Awas saja jika Magh-mu kambuh. Hyung akan mengurungmu seharian", lirih Jungkook pelan. Tangannya menarik jas putih khas dokter yang tersampir di kursi sebelum mengikuti jejak Taehyung, meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

.

.

Jungkook berlari panik di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit saat menerima telfon dari Wali kelas Taehyung yang mengatakan Taehyung terjatuh dari tangga akibat Magh-nya kambuh.

Brak

Pintu ruangan Taehyung dibuka kasar oleh Jungkook. Nafasnya tercekat kala mendapati luka lecet di pipi mulus Taehyung, perban yang melilit dahi juga lengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook Hyung", suara lemah Taehyung membuat Jungkook segera mendekat kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung, membawa tubuh ringkih sang adik ke dalam pelukannya.

Ingin sekali Jungkook meluapkan kemarahannya pada Taehyung, namun semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Karena pada akhirnya Jungkook justru marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak becus menjaga Taehyung.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan sembari mengusap surai Taehyung.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku kembali menyusahkanmu", ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Lain kali dengarkan Hyung, oke? Hyung tak sanggup melihatmu terluka seperti ini..", usai mengatakan itu, Jungkook mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Melumat bibir Taehyung lembut seolah mengungkapkan kekalutannya.

.

.

"J-jungkook Hyunghh- ahh ahh"

Desahan itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terus mendesahkan nama Hyungnya. Tubuh mereka sudah basah oleh peluh. Namun mereka tak peduli.

"Tae-ahh. You're so tight.. Ahh"

Mereka terus bergerak seirama menimbulkan bunyi kulit yang saling bertubrukan juga derit ranjang yang begitu riuh. Mereka terus bergerak hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bercinta hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

"Pagi Hyung"

"Pagi sayang", Jungkook balas menyapa Taehyung sembari menarik lengan Taehyung hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Jungkook membimbing tangan Taehyung untuk mengalung di lehernya sebelum meraub bibir manis Taehyung dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Jungkook tidak peduli perkataan orang yang mengatakan ia gila, pedofilia, dan yang lainnya. Karena ia hanya tahu satu hal. Karena ia mencintai Taehyung.

.

.

END


End file.
